Die Young
by Lunamon810
Summary: What if the Zoldycks did have a daughter, but she died? Could that be why they had only sons? Rated T for cursing. Two-shot
1. Part 1

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. I have recently became addicted to Hunter X Hunter (thanks to my cousin), therefor I've been writing a lot of Hunter X Hunter fanfiction, but this is the first one I'm posting on here. Which might be a bad idea, because I can just imagine the hate messages for some slight out-of-character-ness. But I do think Illumi would do what he does if something like this happened. *Is trying to explain without spoilers* Anyways, this is a two-shot, so the second part should be up soon. I hope people don't just decide not to read my fanfiction because of this one. But then again, if they do then I don't need them. So yeah. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER!**

* * *

"Killua! Wait! Please!" I begged, and he sighed and turned to face me.

"What Kimber?" My brother asked, slightly irritated.

"Take me with you! I want to leave too!" I grabbed his wrist. "Please big brother, don't leave me!" He seemed to debate it, knowing I only called him big brother when something was really important to me. He sighed and shook his head.

"I can't Kimber. I can't be responsible for you, I need to do this on my own." He turned away and started to walk away.

"Big brother! Don't leave me! Big brother!" He ignored me as he exited the house, and I felt tears come out of my eyes. "Big brother..." Illumi put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kimberly, you don't need to cry over something so small as him leaving. He'll be back."

"I want him back now." I said somewhat stubbornly, trying to make myself stop crying. I didn't want to look weak in front of Illumi, ever since I was little I wanted to impress him, which is why I try so hard not to be phased by the whippings and everything we have to endure to train and become not necessarily immune to pain, but not being affected by it. All of us would agree, some of it still hurts like hell, but the others were able to seem completely unphased by it, where as I was still learning. I bowed my head a little bit, causing my shoulder-blade length hair fall in front of my face a bit. "But then again, I'll be fine without him." I turned to walk away, but Illumi sighed.

"If it's so important to you to have Kil here, than I'll go get him."

"I don't want to stop him from doing what he wants to." I said. "I just, I'll miss him...I mean, I know it's stupid to miss someone...but..." I don't know why, but for some reason Killua was my favorite brother. He seemed to really care about what I thought and how I felt and everything. As for Illumi, he was my second favorite. He could be a bit cold, emotionless, but he seemed to like me too. Or at least respect me.

"I'll follow him, I'll let him do whatever, and I'll bring him back." Illumi said, and with that he left. I was happy that he was going to get Killua back, but at the same time I felt like I was betraying big brother. He was only a year older than me, and I felt like he probably would feel the same way if he was in my position and I was in his. I went up to my room, but it didn't last long. I was brought down to the room where they chained us up. I sighed and removed my shirt and pants, leaving my in my cropped shirt and shorts I have to wear so I'm ready for this stuff. I put my wrists and ankles in the open cuffs, and Milluki closed them around my ankles and wrists.

"Mom and dad are busy today, so I get to do the honors today," He said smirking. This sent chills down my back. Normally either mom, dad, or Illumi whipped me. Milluki probably would do as much damage as he could. He picked up the whip and slammed it against my stomach, and I winced, clenching my eyes and mouth shut, trying not to scream in pain. He hit me again and again, on my stomach, legs, arms, face. I restrained myself from screaming until about the twenty-second hit, and that was when he hit my side again. This whip was electrically charged I realized. The others had these used on them all the time, but not me, I didn't know why. "Illumi isn't hear to stop me from using the electric whip like he does mom and dad!"

Illumi stopped mom and dad from using the electric whip? I never knew that. Was there anything else Illumi did to help me?

"You look surprised. You didn't know Illumi stopped them, did you? He's so stupid, he's saved you from a lot of training stuff. It's probably why you're so," He paused to hit my ribs with the whip, "weak."

"I am not weak!"

"You haven't had our training, there's no way you can become an assassin! You need to give up on your little dream to impress Illumi, you never will! He probably just feels sorry for you, but it's his fault you can't!"

"You're wrong! I can be just as strong as the rest of the family! Come on, is that all you've got!?" I didn't care how hard he hit me, I wouldn't scream. He looked pretty mad and hit the whip harder than before across my entire stomach, and I made sure I didn't move or change expression. I looked madder as he hit me again and again, in different places. I refused to move or scream, or anything that showed it hurt. I was scared of one thing though, I was starting to bleed, and knowing him he wouldn't stop until I passed out of blood loss. He didn't stop for a long time, and everything turned black.

The next thing I knew I was laying on my bed, bandaged up heavily. Kalluto, my younger brother, he was a year younger than me, stood up next to me. "Mother told me to watch after you. She said you loss too much blood."

I tried to sit up, but it hurt to move, so I decided to stay laying down. I looked at all the bandages on my skin. "Damn it Milluki..."

"He went a bit overboard, didn't he?" I nodded.

This went on for a good while. They kept letting Milluki whip me, and I never winced. Eventually I was able to withstand it and move on after the whippings. I even started running around the estate, and I got to talk to Canary, who helped guard the house. She seemed kind of nice, but she didn't talk much.

I didn't know how much more my body could take before something bad would happen to me. I stopped running around after a while. I stayed in my room, drawing. I drew Killua and Illumi, I missed them. I drew me and Illumi together, than me and Killua. I wanted to give them to them when they got back. I hoped they got back soon, I was afraid Milluki might kill me otherwise.

Finally one day when I woke up Killua and Illumi were next to my bed instead of Kalluto, who'd pretty much had gotten used to coming as if it was part of his schedule. Killua looked like he was about to cry, and Illumi seemed upset, though he barely showed it. I smiled a little big. "Kil, Illumi, you're home. I'm glad you guys are alright."

"It doesn't matter if we're alright Kimber! You're not! What happened!?" Killua demanded.

"Milluki whipped me with the electric whip everyday...he didn't hold back at all. I don't feel good big brother." I said, and he had to close his eyes to keep from crying.

"I'll kill him. I will. You're going to be fine Kimber, I promise," he said.

"I shouldn't have left." Illumi said. "I should have known he would take over the whippings and use the electric whip. I should have been here to protect you."

"It's okay big brother. You went to get Kil for me, " I said smiling. "Thanks." Illumi just nodded and Killua grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry Kimber. If I hadn't left Illumi wouldn't have, and this would have happened to you." He carefully felt a scar down my forearm. Tears filled his eyes but didn't come out. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Kil. I shouldn't have taunted him. I'll be okay big brother." My vision started to blur, and realized I was starting to cry, and when I did, he did. I sat up, ignoring the pain, and hugged Killua tight.

"Sorry to say, but you're probably not going to be okay. You still have cuts that don't want to stop bleeding." Hearing him say that broke me. I released Killua and cried into the heels of my palms, and I felt someone sit down next to me and hug me. I looked up just enough to see who it was, and was shocked to see Illumi. He never hugged anyone. He was on my right, therefor he was pressing my right side against him. His hair fell around me a bit. "I'm sorry Kimber. I couldn't stop him. If I'd known I would have came back and stopped it. But I didn't know."

"I know big brother." I said resting my head on his chest. "It's okay. I didn't want to be an assassin anyway, what life is worth living if you can't do what you want to?" I was shocked when I felt something wet hit my neck. He was crying. I felt myself start crying. "Don't cry big brother. I'm not worth it." He starting shaking a bit as he cried.

"I tried to protect you Kimber, I really did. I wanted to make sure you made it out okay-"

"Big brother, relax. It's fine. I know you made sure none of the whippings went too far, I know you did your best to save me. I couldn't have asked for better brothers than you and Kil." I heard Killua still crying. "Really guys, I'm not worth crying over. It doesn't change anything, right? I don't really do a job around the house or anything, you'll be fine without me."

"No we won't! You're important to us, or at least me and Illumi!" Killua said, grabbing my hand again. I could feel my heart slowing, so I pulled Killua on the bed, and both hugged me at once. And that's where I died, happy, in my brothers arms. I was glad they cared about me.


	2. Part 2

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. And this is part 2 of Die Young. Less feels this time, I promise! Alright, my friend Lily is rushing me. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER, BUT I DO OWN KIMBER.**

* * *

I saw a lot happen. I watched my own funeral. I guess I became a ghost, no one could see me or hear me, and I wasn't in my own body. It was hard, being able to see Illumi and Killua but not being able to talk to them or comfort them. They tried to move on, and they returned to normal for the most part, but I could tell they were still upset. I watched horrified as Milluki whipped Killua, terrified he'd die too, Milluki was mad because Killua cut him. Illumi and Milluki got in a big fight, but neither of them got hurt, I was glad Illumi didn't, but I hated Milluki for making me make them cry.

The day his whipping was done, Killua left with his friends he'd apparently made during the Hunter Exam. He didn't say a word about me to them, and I know because I went with him for a while, though he didn't know. Then I went home, but I still knew where he was. I wandered through the halls for a while, until I heard my mom shriek and yell my name. She burst into the hallway. She ran towards me, then looked confused when she ran straight through me instead of hugging me. "Kimber?" Illumi watched from the end of the hall.

"She's dead you know."

"No, she's here, I can see her." Then it hit me, her cameras may be able to see me.

"Can you hear me?" I asked, looking at her.

"I can't hear you," She said.

"Wait, do you thing she's a...ghost?" Illumi asked, and I pointed at him and nodded. My mom shrieked again.

"My baby girl a ghost! Oh no!" She cried, and I just walked over to Illumi and held my hand where it almost looked like it was on his chest.

"You can't see me Illumi. I wish you could." I said quietly. "I miss you and Killua."

"She's trying to talk to you!" Mom said.

"I can't hear her." Illumi said shaking his head. "Or see her. I don't think anyone can, I think it's your cameras that can see her, not you directly..." I could hear in his voice that he wanted to see me too. I looked at mom and sighed, then looked at Illumi. I tried to grab his wrist, and his eyebrows raised and he looked at me, though I could tell he didn't quite realize it was me. "That was cold."

"That was her!"

"Really?" He asked, blinking. I took a step back and motioned for him to follow, hoping mom would tell him, and she did. I led them up to my room and pointed at the second drawer of my dresser. He opened it, and there were my drawings of my brothers and I. He pulled them out. I looked at mom, and held up four fingers.

"For." I pointed at Illumi. "Illumi." I exaggeratedly mouthed 'and'. "And" I pointed at the picture of Killua. "Killua. For Illumi and Killua."

"Did you make these?" Illumi asked, and I nodded, so mom answered his question for him. He sat them down on his dresser and closed his eyes. He seemed to be focusing or something. When he opened them, he looked around, then stopped when he looked at me. "Kimber?" I smiled, and he reached for me, but let his hands drop. "Kimber...I'm so sorry." I shook my head, smiling. "How long have you been here? Since you...?" I nodded. I slowly mouthed 'except I followed Killua for a bit' and he understood. "Kimber..." I put my fingers to my lips. I didn't want him to apologize anymore. "Are you going to go back to Kil?"

"At some point..."I said, then remembered I needed to mouth it, but he looked shocked.

"I can hear you."

"You can? Great!" I said smiling. He smiled back. "Anyways at some point I'll go check on him."

"But even if he knows how to use nen like me, he'll be unable to know to do so," Illumi said, which left me at a crossroads. Either bring Illumi along so he could tell him, or not let Killua know. I looked at the floor.

"I feel like I'll betray him if I show you where he is. But...I want him to know," I said quietly. I looked at Illumi. "Big brother I don't know what to do."

"Killua would want to know you're a ghost. He misses you Kimber. We all do. I still do, I can't touch you anymore," he said, and let his fingertips slide through my forearm. I nodded. How bad I wanted to hug my brother.

"Big brother..." I said quietly. "There has to be a way to bring me back." Illumi sighed and thought for a second, then he looked at me.

"Nen."

"Nen?"

"Maybe there's someway to use nen to bring you back. Killua might know how to use it now. Kil and I can try to gather enough nen-users to save you." Illumi said. I gulped. I had to show him where Killua was. I sighed in defeat and nodded. "Lets go."

It took a long time, several days, to make it to Gon's house. Illumi and I had to ride a boat to Whale Island, and though Illumi was good at hiding the fact I was there, he did get some weird stares when he kept looking at me, and he did talk to me once, he got mad at someone and said, "Come on Kimber,". Once we got to Whale Island it took a really, really long time to get to Gon's house. I looked at Illumi and swallowed hard.

"He won't be happy to see you."

"I know." Illumi said, and walked up to the house anyways. "Kil!" I saw Killua walk out, and his eyes widen when seeing Illumi. He spun around on his heal, and in unison Illumi and I called, "Wait!", though I knew Killua couldn't hear me. "It's about Kimber!" I saw Gon walk out, I learned a lot about him following them for a while.

"Oh no." Gon said and stepped in front of Killua. "Who's Kimber?"

"Kimber is our little sister. Kil didn't tell you about her?"

"No, he didn't." I said, and Illumi turned his head to look at me, then back at Killua.

"Kil, have you learned how to use nen yet?"

"What's it to you?" Gon demanded.

"Gon, it's okay. He wouldn't do anything if it had to do with Kimber." Killua said, gently pushing him aside. "Yes, I've learned how to use nen. What's going on Illumi?" His voice was demanding.

"Focus your nen, here." Illumi said pointing at my feet. Killua seemed to hesitate, than did so. He opened his eyes, and they widen and took a step back.

"Kimber! What did you do Illumi? How are you making me see her?"

"Big brother, it's not Illumi doing this! I promise Killua!" I my two hands in front of me and put one thumb up and one down. That was our signal for each other. Killua's eyes widened.

"Kimber..."

"She's a ghost. But I think there might be a way to get her back. Maybe if we get enough people to use nen, we can figure out a way to get her back. We have to try Kil." Gon could see me now, I could tell by the way his eyes widened like Killua's. I looked at Killua.

"Big brother, I know you don't want to come with Illumi, but-"

"It's worth it to get you back Kimber." Killua walked closer to me, and reached out to touch my arm, and closed his hand into a fist when he'd confirmed he couldn't. "Anything would be worth it."

"Thanks big brother."

"I'll help too!" Gon said smiling, and he ran over to us. "But Killua, why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

"Because it's hard to talk about when you _had_ a sister," Killua said quietly, and Gon nodded, understanding.

"Well, lets get started!" Gon said smiling. "Who do we know that can use nen?"

"Maybe Kurapika and Leorio can now," Killua suggested.

"Kurapika and Leorio, those are the two that were with you when you left, right brother?" I asked Killua, and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, uh, you see. I followed you guys for a while. I went home after you two got here. I wanted to look after you brother, you always looked after me. It was my turn to do the same for you."

"No. I didn't always look after you, if I did, you wouldn't be a ghost right now," Killua said. "But we're going to fix that now."

All day Illumi, Gon, and Killua were calling people who they thought could use nen, and many other things to contact people. By the end of the night, we had fifty-seven people. Kurapika and Leorio didn't answer their phones unfortunately. Gon seemed surprised at the amount of money Illumi and Killua were willing to pay for someone to come _try_ to bring me back. Soon enough they all went to sleep, though Gon's Aunt Mito was _still_ mad about Illumi being there. I watched as my brothers and Gon slept, sitting on top of a bookshelf. I kept day dreaming about what I'd do if I got my body back. No, _when_ I got my body back. I knew my brothers would make sure i did.

The next day all fifty-seven people, Killua, Illumi, Gon, and I somewhere on Whale Island. After them all focusing to see me, I stood still as they all formed a thick circle around me. They all took a deep breath, and I didn't know what they were doing, but they stood their a long time. I had my fists clenched, though I couldn't really feel it. Suddenly I felt my nails digging into my palms, and I felt my feet sinking into the sand. I'd died barefoot. I looked down. My feet had sunk in the sand a little bit. I looked at Illumi, who had his eyes closed. I poked him, and he opened on eye, than both. "Kimber!" Killua opened his eyes, and Gon, then slowly the rest did too. My brothers hugged my from both sides, and even Gon from behind. Everyone was paid their money, though Killua let Illumi take care of that while he wouldn't let go of me.

"Big brother." I said smiling, and let my chin rest against his shoulder. I thanked everyone as they left, surrounded by Gon and my brothers. I couldn't have been more happy, I was back. It probably wouldn't have mattered so much if it wasn't for my brothers. I just wanted to see them happy again. Next thing I new Illumi had me scooped up and started carrying me back to Gon's house. I leaned against him, my left arm hanging out of his to hold Killua's hand. I smiled up at Illumi, then at Killua. "I'm finally home."

"What do you mean? We're still on Whale Island," Killua said.

"No. If I'm with you and Illumi, I'm home."


End file.
